


离经叛道

by Crimsonwind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 红线的年操脑洞，学生小王x教授菊。为防不必要的误会，解释一下一开头那戒指就只是戴了个戒指，没别的意思……





	离经叛道

他前三十年的人生对他而言陌生如一张白纸。在他低头翻看最新递上来的实验报告，在不时翻动的纸页间，王耀看到一枚闪闪发亮的戒指。  
或许是因为正值午后，在有保持安静的硬性规定的实验室里，他很快就被温暖的气息包裹得有些睡意。即便如此，他还是不敢过于放松。面前的教授对学生向来要求严苛，这是研究所远近闻名的事。而自己的这份毕业论文，更是不知这样被打回了多少次——教授总是这样，他甚至不会用太重的声调跟人说话，偏偏让你无从拒绝。就像他透过黑框眼镜注视着你的眼眸一样：黑的是瞳孔，白的是那枚闪闪发亮的戒指，小小一个圈，便能禁锢所有在午后暗自涌动的绮念。他便在这样一双黑白分明的眸子逼迫下，半夜三点还抵着最喜欢的熊猫玩偶，顶着一双与滚滚一样的眼睛，对着电子屏幕修改论文。  
那枚戒指的手翻到最后一页，合上的时候不忘贴心地将边角捋平。  
“可以了。”  
王耀松了一口气。

这个世上总有不断更新的词汇来诠释新一代的离经叛道。王耀依稀记得，在聚会间，他曾不知疲倦挥洒汗水引吭高歌。在被家里人以深造为名踢到海对岸这个国家前，他以为自己会这样度过一辈子。  
但事已至此，他不得不学会接受新的一切，包括家里人费尽心思替他安排的导师。不必多做赘述，王耀也从家人电话里获悉他的新导师是学术界的年轻菁英。教授三十多岁，但长着的依然是一张二十多岁的脸孔。许是长期对着密密麻麻的文献资料，他的鼻梁上架起了一副黑框眼镜。

有那么一瞬间，他很想摘下他的眼镜，看看下面有些什么。  
当他发现这个在他面前想摆出一副导师威严的年轻教授其实是在紧张时，他心底暗自笑了好久。但正如认真的人总是很容易博得别人好感，教授低下眉，耐心地解释那些繁杂的术语时，他竟也有恍神的刹那。  
在一个没人的傍晚，像所有青涩的男子高中生一样，对着初恋对象总有些磨磨蹭蹭的局促。事实上，这也确然是他第一次对人说这样的话。  
“王，你知道我没法答应。”  
他依然扮演着严苛又温柔的导师角色，想要表达自己的关心却又不露痕迹，并从此构筑起一座玻璃做的金字塔。你看得见内里的闪闪发亮，但能做的只能是哈一口气，留下一个浅浅手印。

近来东京大学即将召开学术大会，本田教授也受邀出席。加之手头还有几个学生的毕业论文，他几乎没有功夫回到家中。  
所谓屋漏偏逢连夜雨，偏巧不巧，他的电脑就在这时坏了。  
在学生王耀提议自己可以跟着他回家帮忙修理时，教授想了想，直接将家中钥匙放到了他手里。  
“晚上11点之前你都可以过去，真是麻烦你了。”

 

然而临近答辩，不单单是教授，整个研究所都仿佛化身旋转的陀螺。等他终于忙完手头的事务，瞟了一眼墙上的钟，盘算着此时若要赶到教授家中，则必已是十一点往后。  
他揉了揉长期工作后有些发痛的太阳穴，既担心往后抽不出空，又怕忙碌中将此事遗忘。  
所谓扰人清梦，总比拖延无期得好。  
想及如此，他搭上前去本田宅的车，将钥匙插入锁孔，轻手轻脚地打开了门。

最初听到的男人竭力压制又禁不住从唇缝漏出的低沉喘息。  
在一段思维的空白之后，他迅速带上门，努力不发出一点声音。  
他或许应该提醒一下教授，这座房子的门隔音不太好。在他倚着门框想着是不是该等待一会儿再礼貌敲门时，却止不住血液里翻滚的热流。明明只是再正常不过的自渎，但不知为何，他没有勇气想象门背后的场景。  
最后他涨红了脸，飞也似的逃离了本田宅。

当巨大的沙漏开始倒转，天平倾斜，清晨的第一缕光束照到金字塔上反射出光芒，巴黎早起散步的人们忆起，这座如今已经成为城市一大景观的玻璃金字塔，当年也曾被怒不可遏的民众称为“卢浮宫的离经叛道”。

毕业答辩上，王耀的发言不可谓不精彩，掌声持续了半分钟才陆续消散，其中自然包括身为导师的本田菊。  
会场人散毕，在没有人的楼梯间，王耀在教授面前站定：  
“您还记得您之前答应过我的事吗？”  
在理智与情感的搏斗之中，情感从无一次落于下风。这也是本田教授时常警醒自己要时刻保持理智的原因。他想了想，自己好像确然有过这样的承诺。在坚决拒绝了学生的心意之后，他却还是有所转圜，答应只要王耀在毕业答辩上取得成功，就答应他一件事。  
但正如计划永远赶不上变化，在几乎令人应接不暇的亲吻中，本田教授勉强集中一些残留的神智，逼迫自己思考这个问题。  
事情，怎么会变成这样？

 

此时他的白大褂已被脱下，露出里面的衬衫。纽扣永远扣到第一粒，是这样让人不适的严谨，因常年包裹着见不到太阳，于是当纽扣被悉数解下之后，露出来的锁骨肌肤也格外白皙。  
“教授，我可以问您要第二粒扣子吗？”  
话虽如此，其实那粒纽扣已经在方才的一段动作中躺到这个年轻人的手里。本田菊感到自己被轻轻地按在茶几上，裸露的肌肤触到冰凉的桌面，一瞬间的刺激让他的皮肤出现了圆圆小小的疙瘩粒。  
他蓦然想到，王耀在来到他身边时，似乎是玩着什么乐器。  
于是乐手常年拨弄琴弦显得过分灵活的手指在他的腹壁腰侧不断游走，像是探索一片未知的新区域，又或是在他的身上演奏最新谱出的曲。该庆幸，他是他的第一个听众。玩乐器的人手上总是生着一层薄茧，这让他的指尖称不上多么柔软，但在这样粗糙的接触之下，却更容易摩擦出热度——这个年轻人的体温像是正午时分的太阳，一如他的名字一般光芒闪耀。熨贴在他身上，竟让教授整个人都似泛起一层粉红。  
在较自己年长近十个年头的教授身上，年轻人不厌其烦地抚摸流连。就算男性的乳尖不甚敏感，此时此刻，却也渐渐变得充血挺立。本田菊感到有什么温热的东西贴上自己胸骨左侧的皮肤，那温度远胜指腹，他知道，那是王耀的嘴唇。  
本田教授总在不经意间与自己这位学生四目相对，而假装不知后者一直注视着自己。他不敢直视对方清亮的眼眸，于是就转而凝睇学生的嘴唇：这个年轻人的唇形是好看的，他这样想过。尽管教授自认是坚定的唯物主义者，看着青年嘴唇翕动，他也会觉得那是在念什么咒语。  
但也仅仅局限于此了。

“……或许我该向您讨教一下领带的不同系法。”  
经历了一番徒劳的努力，年轻人沮丧地转移阵地。教授不知为何突然想笑出声。感到置于茶几一侧的文件被扫落在地，雪白的纸张洒落一片，又生生忍住，那点笑意窜上眉间，蹙起一个好看的弧度。  
教授生性爱洁，又难以容忍自己所在的地方不像显微镜下那些原子排布一般有迹可循，所以一天一次的收拾整理是必不可少。在小王最早来到教授身边的时候，还被罚整整收拾了一个月的办公室。  
果不其然，他感觉到身上的年轻人缩了缩。  
“一会儿我会帮您收拾好的。”  
但，这也不是全然没有好处。王耀曾被罚整理了一个月的教授办公室，因而对此处的布局也是了如指掌。他伸过手，在茶几下方的小抽屉中，摸索出了一罐按摩油。  
一点一点翻看说明书，嘴里还叼着自己刚刚解下的发圈。头发披下来的时候，还在刚刚发圈扎紧的地方略略弯向里，形成一个滑稽的弧度。照着说明，他仔细挤出一部分，在自己的手指上涂抹均匀。整个过程十足认真，好像他俩现在进行的不是出于人类最原始的欲望，而只是一场教授指导下学生动手操作的实验课。教授想，这也勉强算是自己调教出来的成果。  
话是如此。教授在他过去的三十二年中，本也没有什么与别人亲密接触的经验。他的欲望在繁忙的工作之下被压榨到几乎为零，甚至鲜少自渎。而也不难看出，眼下正在他身上作乱的年轻人，其实比他好不了多少。

有着润滑的效用加之欲望的催情，本不用于容纳的后穴很快融入三指。年轻人犹在认真开拓，却被教授抓住了手腕。  
长他九岁的教授叹了一口气：“别再多费力气了。”  
话外的意思，王耀自然也听明白了。  
开始抵着穴口时，他还有些犹豫，但或许是从自家教授的目光里获得了勇气，这在平日的教授眼里绝对堪称荒唐的事一旦开始注定不会就这样简单结束。他扶着自己的性器，就像那些成人电影里一样一点一点深入到教授的身体里。在起先几次有限的试探之后，他直起腰身，加快了抽插频率。  
柔软嫩肉包裹阴茎接纳一次又一次的冲撞，总在他最深的时候尽量敞开，又在他退出时搅动吸紧，渴求他又一次的深入。喉结随着吞咽津液的动作上下移动，他舔了舔因干燥脱皮的嘴唇。于是这方没有教授允许、任何人不能擅自进入的天地内，混杂肉体清脆拍打冲撞与喘息交织成的声响。  
教授一向是不喜欢取下眼镜的。  
一来他度数不浅，二来一旦被取走，他视线前方就总像是蒙着一层白白的雾。但此时迫不得已，如若不是王耀贴进到鼻尖对鼻尖的程度，他其实看不清年轻人的脸。  
长期戴着眼镜的人，乍一取下会反射性眯起眼眸，久而久之，眼眶就蒙着一层薄薄水汽——于是在王耀眼里，便不知这到底是不戴眼镜的不适造成的迷蒙、还是因为快感冲刷四肢百骸流下的生理性泪水。

一场性事过后，他犹自抱着他，盘桓在他体内，径自做着浅浅的律动。汗湿的双手拢紧他的肩膀，年轻人的眸光亮亮的，菊在里面看到的是自己的倒影。  
他说：“教授。”  
菊用手抵住了年轻人微微张开的唇，他起先讶异，随后像是明白了菊的心意，于是改为顺从的亲吻。直到柔软的舌濡湿他指尖，他发现，自己的手指被年轻人放进了温热潮湿的口腔中。像一只刚刚出生不久的小兽，正用舐弄的方式表达着自己的依恋。他任由年轻人作弄，放纵他亲吻他的手指。  
在吻到那枚戒指的时候，青年骤然停下。电光火石之间，教授明白了学生小小的心思。  
“你且当，是传家宝一类的东西。”  
许是心事被拆穿之后那些或多或少的羞耻，又或少有地被教授这样注视，青年不好意思地红了脸。  
与此同时，菊敏锐地觉察到留在自己身体里的东西又有硬起来的趋势。  
“可以吗？”  
菊点了点头，将头靠在冰冷的茶几上，此时他也做不出更多回应了。年轻人在他的默许之下握住他的脚踝，将足搭到自己的肩头，这番动作之后龟头堪堪卡在将出未出的位置，菊难耐地发出一声低吟。  
穴口本能向内缩紧，欲望的沟壑被更高的浪潮冲刷，这是一场官能的饱饫。空气中，早已混杂着一次高潮余落之后的淫靡气息。但显然，这还远远不够。  
感情本身是无可非议的。要想加以限制，不仅不过是一场徒劳无功，那更是理智对种种庸俗错误观念的可耻屈服。  
情热之时，本田菊想，自己或许也可以试着索要一个吻。

 

当你爱上一个年轻人，你会情不自禁被他身上的气息吸引。他的笑，他的嘴角，他看向你时那难以掩饰恋慕之意的眼睛。在他的身边处处都是鲜活的印记，那是你已经没有办法抓住的东西。  
你或许曾经有过后悔，没在二十多岁的时候遇到这个年轻人，那时你一定抛开一切，而不像年岁渐长之后，反倒常被无形的枷锁弄得畏手畏脚。  
但他却说，一切都是刚刚好。在他的身边，你觉得自己恍如回到了十年前。  
你知道，没有人会永远十八岁。可就算你早已青春不再，却总还有人正在年轻。


End file.
